


Autumn Turns to Winter

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://www.netweather.tv/index.cgi?action=other;type=winthist;sess=">Weather stats found here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Autumn Turns to Winter

"Did it ever snow in October when you were a student?" Harry asked as he looked out one of the windows of the Headmaster's office. 

"Actually, we had very little snow during the winter for most of the time I was a student." Severus stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "However, seventh year we had over two feet in January.* It made the return from the Christmas holidays quite memorable."

Harry nodded and they stood silently watching. Big, fat flakes of snow drifted by before settling on the grounds and coating Hagrid's enormous pumpkins in white.

**Author's Note:**

> [Weather stats found here](http://www.netweather.tv/index.cgi?action=other;type=winthist;sess=).


End file.
